Demons
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Amor es amor. No importa si hace daño. No importa si ambas partes al final saldrán heridas. Siempre se desea más. Aunque haga daño. Sí. Debí haberlo subido el 14. Pero mi internet es caquita c: Titulos de capítulos son canciones. No están obligados a escucharlas :v


**Adivinen a quién le cortaron el internet c:  
>MALDITO ICE.<strong>

**.::.**

Damien caminaba por la acera de un pueblo que se le hacía bastante familiar en los últimos 3 meses.

Era un domingo de Junio, por lo que las calles estaban prácticamente vacías; mucha gente en las iglesias, otras con sus familias, la mayoría de sus compañeros estudiando para los exámenes de mañana… pero él no. ¿Por qué no? No es que no le importara el futuro ¿a quién puede no importarle el futuro? Después de todo es el futuro qué define quién eres…  
>En fin. Él ya había estudiado para los exámenes, ya no tenía qué hacer luego de que el castaño se marchara.<p>

Se detiene en frente una casa en particular y patea con fuerza la piedra que venía acompañándolo durante el camino. Mueve sus pies hasta llegar a la cerca y se recuesta en ella; su cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos.

Sonríe al observar los huecos en el jardín. Muchos recuerdos le vienen a la mente, cada vez retrocediendo más y más, llegando al día que se conocieron.

_***~Flashback~***_

**-POV Damien-**

Estaba simplemente sentado en la esquina junto a la ventana, con los pies descansando cómodamente sobre la silla de enfrente, aprovechando que un chico había faltado ese día.  
>El maestro comenzaba a hablar sobre algo de los números y las letras, después de todo eran matemáticas. Yo me limitaba a dibujar pequeños "tornados" en las esquinas de mis cuadernos…<p>

-Damien Thorne, por favor siéntese bien, no estamos en la playa- me habla el hombre con tono fuerte. Me acomodo descansando mi cabeza sobre mis manos apoyadas en el pupitre y al mismo tiempo se escucha el sonido de varios pupitres acomodándose.

-Gracias- habla el hombre de cabello ondulado y va a dirigirse a la pizarra, cuando alguien toca la puerta

-¡Buscan!- dicen unos cuantos chicos

El profesor, del cual no recuerdo el nombre, abre la puerta y habla con alguien, luego vuelve a entrar, seguido de un castaño con ropas algo descuidadas y una mochila al hombro. Inmediatamente el lugar se llenó de olor a tierra y cigarro.

-Genial, a mí me obligan a dejar el vicio… Pero el chico nuevo puede llegar oliendo a cantina- murmuro pensando que nadie logra escucharme.

-_Ce que vous arrive, calabasse?*_

Frunzo el ceño. A este imbécil qué le pasa hablándome en francés…

Veo cómo se acerca hacia el asiento que está frente a mí- así que no te dejan fumar… Oh que pena- deja el bolso a un lado y sonríe burlonamente mientras recuesta su espalda en el respaldar de su silla

-Jódete- contesto recostándome a la silla. Pude haberle contestado algo mejor. No sé por qué no lo hice.

_***~Fin Flashback~***_

Luego de eso recuerdo que Pip comenzó a decirme que Gregory se había hecho amigo de ese tipo y hablaba de que no era tan malo… No sé cómo ni por qué pero los cuatro terminamos jugando videojuegos en la plaza.  
>Me reconoció como "El Chico del Cigarrillo" y yo como "El Francés".<br>Resultó no ser tan malo como pensaba. Luego de eso seguimos saliendo varias veces y nos volvimos muy cercanos.

**-Fin Damien POV-**

_***~Otro Flashback~***_

-No, dice que no puede venir; tiene una tarea en la iglesia- dice Damien mientras cuelga el teléfono y se acerca al chico poco más bajo que él, entrecerrando los ojos por el fuerte sol del parque de atracciones.

El castaño dio media vuelta para quedar mirando al pelinegro y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro

-Al parecer sólo somos nosotros- contestó tras los lentes de sol

Damien puso su mano sobre sus ojos y sonrió levemente- ¿Greg tampoco viene?-

-Nop… Y te dije que trajeras lentes de sol- advirtió

Damien rodó sus ojos- más tarde me compro un par- contestó señalando una de las tiendas a lo lejos

-¿A qué vamos primero?- preguntó Cristophe dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el camino hacia las máquinas. Damien se apresuró a alcanzarlo y comenzó a caminar a su lado- Estaba viendo que hay una nueva _rollercoaster…_

-No no- lo cortó el más alto sonriendo por la palabra en francés- primero vamos a La Torre- habló mientras se detenía y se ponía un par de lentes, luego los pagaba y señalaba hacia la imponente máquina similar a un edificio que había cerca de ellos, mientras unos asientos con gente riendo en ellos bajaba rápidamente hacia el piso deteniéndose justo antes de estrellarse contra este.

El francés rio mientras seguían caminando hacia el juego.

_**~O~**_

Los chicos reían nerviosamente mientras subían los asientos hacia la cima de la torre, en el camino se atascó levemente, apenas notable, pero aun así lo suficiente para poner nerviosos a las personas en la máquina

_-¿Sentiste eso?_- escucharon decir a alguien del otro lado de los asientos, ambos intercambiaron miradas entre nerviosas y divertidas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada al tiempo que los asientos llegaban al tope.

-Mierda, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- dijo Damien moviendo los pies en el aire y mirando hacia el cielo

El castaño rio con nervios- ¡No jodas, tú fuiste el que quería montarse aquí!

Damien miró hacia abajo y gimió levemente, luego soltó una risa- ¡Está muy alto!

Christophe rio con fuerza- _Merde, _ya no da gracia, ¡bájennos!-

El ojirojo rio- Ya, que nos vamos a quedar sin aire cuando caig…- fue cortado por la sensación de su estómago revolviéndose justo antes de que los asientos cayeran y pararan bruscamente a la mitad del juego.  
>Christophe sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho y notó que era la mano de Damien estrechando su piel. La única reacción que tuvo fue comenzar a reírse a carcajadas. El más alto soltó su mano y reaccionó igual.<p>

-_Malédiction, _casi me da un paro- dijo el castaño al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire para calmarse.

Estuvieron meciendo los pies unos cuantos segundos, luego cruzaron miradas, algo extrañados

-¿Y ahora?- habló Damien

-Ni idea, ¿qué pasa?- cuestionó estirando el cuello para intentar ver hacia donde estaba el chico a cargo de la máquina; Damien hizo lo mismo.

-Oh oh…- habló el menor al ver que un técnico estaba ayudando al otro a destrabar la palanca.

-_Nous avons baisé.**_

_**.::.**_

***¿Qué te pasa, calabaza? xd  
>**Nos jodimos.<strong>

**Bueno, estoy medio contenta con el primer capítulo :v quisiera hacerlo más largo, o un poco menos desordenado, pero en realidad no está taaaan mal xD  
>Ojalá que les haya gustado c:<br>Hay unas palabras que no están traducidas, pero es que son bastante obvias, creo yo… Y aunque no lo subí el día prometido -.- No sé por qué no tenía internet :c Aun asi…**

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado y eso :3 Cx**

**Recuerden, por cada review que dejen alimentan a los niños del mundo c: xd**

**Bye~ ;3**


End file.
